During certain orthopedic procedures, it is necessary to use a countersink to prepare the bone for the seating of a screw. Further, in certain instances, it is desired for the surgeon to know the required length of the screw to be inserted into the bone. Traditionally, these two steps are performed by separate devices, which increases the risk of adverse effects as each device is separately applied and removed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved devices for orthopedic procedures. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.